Irrécupérable
by bittyprince
Summary: Bon n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Depuis tout ce temps, c'est rendu qu'il y est habitué. (Kamen Teacher fic)


**Alors la semaine passée c'était la finale de Kamen Teacher *sobbu sobbu* (c'est vrai quoi j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai passé mon été sur ce truc, sans blague) Mais au moins les vides ont été remplis, alors je suis pas trop déçue par cette fin. ^q^**

**J'aime bien Bon, c'est vraiment un personnage chouette et attachant, alors j'ai écrit un petit truc super court avec lui. C'est grave comment je me projette sur ce garçon, je pense pas que ce soit bien pour ma santé ça *PTDR***

* * *

Bon n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis.

C'est comme ça depuis qu'il est petit. Ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec de la gêne. Il n'est pas un garçon gêné. C'est plutôt que, depuis que ses parents ont décidé de l'envoyer à l'école primaire après des années de tutorat privé, ça n'a jamais cliqué avec qui que ce soit. Arrivé au milieu de l'année, il a passé l'école primaire à s'asseoir dans la cour, jouant tout seul avec les jouets trop chers que ses parents lui achetaient.

Depuis tout ce temps, c'est rendu qu'il y est habitué.

Ce n'est pas non plus qu'il ne fait pas d'efforts. D'ailleurs, chaque jour à l'école il a des conversations fréquentes avec les autres garçons de son âge. Il est plutôt doué à entrer dans les conversations - ou du moins, à essayer. Au début, tout va très bien. Ils parlent entre eux, Bon rit à leurs blagues, fait quelques commentaires, acquiesce silencieusement. C'est des conversations qui portent sur des trucs banals, des trucs dont parleraient des gamins du lycée en classe au lieu d'écouter leur prof. Mais ça ne dérange pas Bon. L'important, c'est qu'il ait des gens avec qui parler, non?

Non, le problème, c'est ce qui vient après.

Après un moment, il y a comme un malaise. Une sensation bizarre, qui fait que plus il écoute ces conversations insignifiantes, plus Bon sent que ça ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Soudainement les blagues des autres sont moins drôles, ses propres commentaires moins constructifs. Lentement, il est de moins en moins présent dans la conversation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Et à quoi bon continuer d'acquiescer en silence si plus personne ne semble conscient qu'il est toujours là?

C'est là que Bon entre dans un état détaché. C'est comme si pendant un court instant il cessait d'être Bon, qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre, en train d'observer la situation de loin. Ça n'a même pas l'air réel, il croirait presque être en train de regarder un de ces dramas d'école à la télévision dont il ne serait qu'un personnage bidon. À s'entendre parler, à se voir aller, il a presque envie de se jeter par terre, pointer et rire, tellement il est ridicule.

Et c'est là que Bon se rend compte qu'il n'a vraiment aucune idée de quoi faire pour avoir des amis. Maladroitement, il s'essaie comme il peut. Il essaie de faire comme les autres pour leur ressembler. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils finiront par l'accepter à un moment ou un autre? S'il continue à se donner des airs devant eux, ça devrait fonctionner un jour.

C'est ce que Bon aime se dire pour se rassurer.

Mais ce n'est pas une bonne méthode. La vérité, c'est que tous les jours Bon essaye de se joindre aux autres, à leurs jeux, à leurs groupes, à leurs conversations, mais qu'il obtient l'effet inverse. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'a absolument rien en commun avec ses camarades de classe, et qu'il ne peut rien y changer.

La vérité c'est qu'il a juste l'air du pauvre type isolé qui n'est jamais à sa place nulle part.

Dans sa tête, ses propres pensées résonnent. _"T'es qu'un sale gosse énervant, voilà ce que t'es. T'as rien de mieux à faire que de suivre les autres pour qu'ensuite t'obtiennes un semblant de validation."_

C'est la vérité, pense Bon. Mais que peut-il faire d'autre? Il parle à tous ces gens, les côtoie chaque jour, mais il ne réussit jamais à établir de connexion réelle avec qui que ce soit. Il est évident qu'il fait partie du M4 avec Kinzo et les autres, mais ils restent de simples camarades de classe, des types qui sont dans la même bande que lui. Aucun d'entre eux ne se considère comme _l'ami_ de Bon.

_"Tu fais exprès de faire comme s'ils sont des étrangers, ou quoi?"_

Au fond, Bon ne se cache pas qu'il ne les considère pas comme ses amis non plus. Il l'a toujours su. Même au sein du M4, il n'est pas à sa place. Il n'est qu'un indésirable, un pathétique gaspillage d'espace.

_"T'as jamais rien de bien à dire de toutes façons, à quoi ça sert de réessayer?"_

Oui, ça ne sert à rien de multiplier les efforts avec qui que se soit, il en est conscient.

Mais chaque fois, comme l'imbécile qu'il est, il finit par réessayer avec la même méthode idiote.

_"C'est pas possible comment t'es irrécupérable. Va te faire foutre."_

* * *

**Et c'est tout. Désolée que ce soit si court et merdique, en fait j'avais aucune idée d'où je m'en allais, en fait j'ai écrit ça tard le soir parce que je sentais mal, pour ensuite me rendre compte à quel point c'était juste mauvais. x'D Sorry. Mais j'ai toujours trop de feels pour mon petit Bon-chan (ノД`)・゜・。*ok je sors*  
**


End file.
